Jaden Wheeler
by Anne-Lilian
Summary: Jaden is Joey Wheeler's son, but the fame isn't all that it's cracked up to be. He wants people to respect him for his dueling capabilities, not his family tree. So when he enrolls in Duel Academy, he uses the last name 'Yuki'. Watch out, Duel Academy, because Jaden's ready to get him game on! Eventual Jaden/Alexis. Rating might change in later chapters. Warning: based on the dub!


**A/N: This is my first ever anime fanfic, and I don't generally watch it, but I loved GX and the original series, so I figured I'd give it a go. **

**Full summary: Jaden is Joey Wheeler's son, but the fame isn't all that it's cracked up to be. He wants people to respect him for his duelling capabilities, not his family tree. So when he enrolls in Duel Academy, he uses the last name 'Yuki'. Watch out, Duel Academy, because Jaden's ready to get him game on! Eventual Jaden/Alexis.**

**Warning: this will probably not get updated regularly, but I'll do my best. Also, Jaden is OOC because of his different backstory, and therefore, some of the others might as well, apologies for that. **

**Chapter 1: prologue**

He just wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to get away from his identity. He was Jaden Wheeler, son of famous duellist and best friend of Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and it sucked. He got all the downsides without any of the cool stuff. He was a straight A student, but only because the teachers were afraid his dad would come and duel them if they flunked him. He really slept through most of his classes. He got all sorts of media attention every time he did something that got him in trouble, but no one really cared about who he was without the last name attached. Sure, it was nice to get attention from the girls, but none of them could duel to save their lives. And they were all suck ups anyway. He wished that, just once, he could meet someone who could appreciate him for who _he_ was, instead of who his dad was.

He didn't even get all the luxury that came with having a rich parent, all because his mom, Evelyn, refused to let his dad support them. Yes, divorced parents, it's a nightmare.

Him and his mom used to live pretty close to his dad, though, so they could spend time together any time they wanted. Jaden got to meet all the cool and famous people his dad hung around with, most notably Yugi Moto. His dad's best friend had taught him some sweet moves, and made sure his 'nephew' knew some of the more rare cards a little more intimately. They'd never duelled, though, Jaden's dad had this weird rule about that, protective as he was. But Jaden had still learned a lot from all of them. After all, they'd gone through some serious contests, and Yugi wasn't called the 'King of Games' for nothing.

While Jaden loved his mom, he always had the most fun playing with his various 'uncles' and 'aunts'. Téa and Serenity tended to mother him, but as they fed him all sorts of sweets, he didn't really mind. Tristan tried to give the youth advice at every turn, which would almost always be negated by Yugi or his dad. Joey was the only one of them who had a kid, so Jaden was treasured among the friends.

It all changed when Jaden's mom remarried, though. The guy was a jerk, even if his mom couldn't see it. The only thing he ever did right in his life, was give Jaden a little sister, Hope, to look after. Jaden's stepdad didn't want anything to do with Jaden's dad, so they moved away, and Jaden didn't hear from his dad much anymore. All Jaden had left was duelling, and he challenged every kid on the street until he could beat even the older, stronger ones.

Hope was only three when Jaden decided to go to Duel Academy. Domino City was closer to the testing facilities, so right before his entrance exam, Jaden decided to stay at his dad's.

"I'll be ok, mom, don't worry," he assured his mother with a grin. She still looked worried, but didn't say anything.

"Jayjay!" an excited, high pitched voice shouted as something collided with Jaden's legs.

"Wow, watch out there, Munchkin!" he exclaimed, even as he laughed at his sister's antics. He plucked her off the ground and swung her around. Hope giggled hysterically as she held onto her little brother.

"Jaden, put your sister down, she'll get sick." Jaden rolled his eyes at the voice and turned to face his stepfather. As soon as Hope's feet touched the ground, she went off running to her daddy. Seriously, the only thing wrong with his little sister was that she still though her dad was the 'bestest daddy in the whole world'.

Jaden rolled his eyes and picked up his packed bag. Before he could retort, though, his mother came to stand in front of him, her worried eyes gazing into his. Jaden forced a smile. "I'll be fine, mom, it's just school," he tried to reassure her.

"No, Jayjay, don't leave!" Hope cried, and ran back over, clinging to her brother's legs. Jaden smiled more genuinely now, crouched in front of her and wiped away her tears.

"You've got to be strong for me, okay, Munchkin? I'll be back before you know it, promise. And have I ever broken a promise to you?" he asked with a grin.

The tiny brunette shook her head, staring at her toes and biting her lip in an effort not to cry. Jaden chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You'll miss your bus if you don't leave, Jaden," Steve said. Jaden gritted his teeth, but refrained from commenting. His mother put an arm around his shoulders and led him outside.

"He means well," she said quietly.

Jaden relaxed in his mom's arms and sighed. "He just rubs me the wrong way."

They continued on in silence to the end to the street, where the bus stop loomed closer. "Promise you'll call as soon as you get to your dad's?" Jaden's mom asked.

He offered a small smile. "Worried I can't sit on a bus for an hour without getting in trouble?" he teased.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at her son, but squeezed his shoulders all the same. "With your luck? Not likely."

"If it's any consolation, aunt Serenity will definitely remind me if I forget," Jaden replied. He looked up at the sound of the bus arriving. "Don't worry, and take care of Hope," he said, signalling the bus driver. "And call me if you need me," the teen instructed as he got onto the bus.

Jaden quickly picked a seat by the window, and opened it. "I love you, sweetheart!" Evelyn called, even as the bus began to pull away.

Normally, Jaden would have been embarrassed, but the only people on the bus were old people and a lady with a baby. Also, he wasn't going to see his mom for ages, and he hadn't been away from her that long since before the divorce. "I love you too, mom!" he shouted back, hoping she caught his words.

As he sat back down, it hit Jaden for the first time that he was really _leaving_. He grinned to himself. Duel Academy had better get its game on, because Jaden Wheeler was going to ace those entrance duels!

**A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
